


安全词 Safeword

by honeyscore



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 在一次秘密行动中，Neil化装为暧昧的私人伴游，试图接近某位背景复杂的商界显要，打开他在酒店内藏有敏感资料的保险箱。为了保证Neil不受伤害，Ives布下了严密的火力网，并在高处架起狙击枪，对准了那间酒店套房的主卧室落地窗。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“这次任务的职责，是协助尼尔进入柯林西亚酒店与任务目标会面，确保他在套房内找到并打开对方的保险箱，取出里面的东西，直至顺利撤出。”

戴着贝雷帽的络腮胡男人侧过身，指了指身后显示屏上的酒店楼层平面图：

“我们分四组行动。红组由惠勒带领，把守在酒店的停车场和各个出入口，负责尼尔进入和离开酒店不受影响；黄组是马希尔的人，他们已经在酒店内布置好，负责近距离观察尼尔的进展，提供一切他可能需要的协助。”

“蓝组，也就是你们，由我带领，提供远距离火力支援。”他在显示屏上轻轻一划，调出酒店所在路段的小范围立体全景地图，点击放大了其中几栋建筑，分别是酒店附近的写字楼、商务公寓、另一座豪华酒店，“位置和待命点都已经定好，卡尔和安珀随后会具体分派给你们。”

男人转回身来，从一旁的备用发电机上拿起几副袖珍无线耳机。作战卡车的后车厢空间有限，他需要略微佝着背、低下头，才不至于撞到车顶，他不是队里身形最高大的，从来都不是，甚至年龄也不在中等偏年长的区间，而对于他为什么会成为指挥官这件事，似乎从来没有人表示过怀疑。

“这次任务的原则，是在保证尼尔安全的情况下，尽量维持他的伪装身份，不出面干扰他的独立行动。”他把耳机扔给面前的几位小组长，面无表情、语气平淡，“换句话说，不到迫不得已时，最好别用上我们。”

一身便装的士兵们彼此交换了一个习以为常的困惑眼神，男人察觉到了，但没有立刻询问。

“戴好耳机，听从卡尔和安珀的指挥，如果需要上场，他们会向你们传达我的命令。不出意外的话，这是一次常规的把守待命，开火概率很低。还有什么问题？”

“那位任务目标有在酒店内外布置火力吗？”

“目前所知，只有贴身保镖。”

提问者点点头，看起来更疑惑了。照今天这个阵仗，他还以为要对付的是更棘手的规模和类型。

“尼尔用了什么伪装身份？”

戴贝雷帽的男人没有回答。提问者没有再追问。

“你跟我们一起吗，头儿？”

“我先带你们就位，然后我会去单独的狙击点。”简短地回答后，他对着士兵们短暂地扫了一眼，“还有问题么？”

“艾弗斯，你刚才说不到‘迫不得已’的情况下——我们怎么判断哪种情况是迫不得已？”

“判断由我来做，你们听从指令就够了。就到这里吧，我们走。”

艾弗斯拍了拍驾驶舱的隔板，卡车随即启动引擎，他从后车厢跳出，换到了前面的副驾驶座。车子开出仓库，开始平稳加速，车厢里的士兵们略微放松下来，有些开始佩戴耳机，有些低声闲聊起来，他们是连夜被组织起来的，除了指挥官刚才那段简短的介绍和Q&A，没人清楚这次行动的上下文。

“头儿有‘单独的狙击点’？”有人疑惑地问，“还有哪儿？我们那几个位置已经都覆盖了。”

“没有都覆盖。”旁边的人拿出手机，调阅刚刚发给他们的平面图，“目标下榻的套房位于酒店顶层，我们的狙击点看起来只覆盖了露台酒廊和会客厅的落地窗，并不包括起居室和主副卧室。”

“保险箱在哪儿？”

“主卧室。”

有人低低地呼了一口气，像是身临其境地为这场任务最重要的执行者感到头疼了：“尼尔要怎么混进去？那家伙可不是什么干净角色，他的贴身保镖是一帮捷克人，我跟他们打过交道——办事不计后果，下手脏得很。”

“好吧，但那是尼尔，尼尔总有办法。”

“谁是尼尔？”一张新人面孔从后面探出头，“也是我们队的吗？”

“严格来说不是，但我们经常一起出勤。他制定方案、打头阵，我们负责配合和支援。”

“听起来挺厉害。”

“不是‘听起来’，他的确厉害。是个出色的开锁匠，脑袋里装满了奇妙的点子，要不是有他，很多任务我根本想不到竟然还有可能完成。”

回答新人问题的这位士兵毫不掩饰自己话语间的钦佩之情，这引来了身边队友的异议：“要我说，尼尔这家伙就是个胆子很大的冒险派罢了——如果没有艾弗斯，单凭他自己和他的那堆疯狂主意？”

“哼，代表你自己说话吧，艾弗斯都没这么说过。”

“喂，总要有人替咱们头儿说句话吧？你看看你，对尼尔五体投地，好像他才是咱们的指挥官一样。”

“你说的好像他不是似的。”坐在前面听了半天的一个士兵笑着扭过脸，向那个对尼尔并不服气的队友发问道：

“咱们听头儿的，你以为头儿听谁的？”

“谁的？”

“尼尔的啊。动脑子想想，头儿说我们只需要听从他的指令，至于什么是‘迫不及待’的情况，由他来判断。他怎么判断？”

“还不是听尼尔的咯！”一直替尼尔说话的那位士兵忍不住插话道，“记得上次在汉堡逼停火车吗？还有在马尼拉的‘尖峰时刻’？什么时候轮到我们出面，没有尼尔的呼叫，艾弗斯是不会轻易下令的。”

“听着，虽然尼尔是从总部空降过来的，但他的级别并不比头儿高，你不要说的好像——”

“我没有说他的级别比谁高，我只是觉得艾弗斯很信任他，所以我们一样信任他也没错，不对吗？”

“‘信任’？”后面的一位士兵贱兮兮地笑出了声，“说是‘有一腿’更准确吧？”

“哈……？”“什么……？”

突然一阵急刹车，车厢里的人齐齐往前栽了半头，好在大多数都还记得拉住把手，没有横七竖八地摔作一团。神情困惑的新面孔和那位替艾弗斯说话的士兵前一秒才齐齐张大了嘴巴，后一秒又赶紧噤声，心虚地向前看了一眼驾驶舱的隔板。停了几秒钟后，卡车重新启动，刚才似乎只是被不守交规的马路杀手给强行超车了，而并不是因为有人听到了他们的过火八卦。坚定维护尼尔的那位士兵直起上身，给了刚才多嘴的家伙一胳膊肘，又用枪托在他肚子上招呼了一下，装作没事人一样，对着旁边表情震惊的队友说：“信条不允许‘办公室恋情’，你们知道的。”

“我们跟那帮成天坐在办公室里喝咖啡、开视频会议的西装家伙可不一样。”被肘击外加枪托招呼的士兵还不肯闭嘴，捂着肚子不屑地反驳：“我们是出生入死的外勤人士，脑袋拴在裤腰带上，想跟谁约会就跟谁约会，总部那套办公室守则管不着我们。

“所以这位尼尔，他是个Omega？”

一阵颇为尴尬的沉默后，新兵隐约意识到了自己的发言有些不合适，迟钝地压低嗓音问：“我这算是歧视了吗？我、我只是随口一问，没有别的意思——”

“我不知道这算不算是歧视，但如果你假定尼尔那个位置通常不会是一名Omega来担任，或者假定跟艾弗斯有一腿的只会是Omega，那至少可以说是有点儿刻板和狭隘——”

“等等！”另一名士兵突然打断他们：“刚才那句话什么意思，难道艾弗斯也跟Alpha……？”

“什么？不不，我只是打个比方，告诉他不应该对这些事抱有预设立场，这属于刻板印象——”

“所以尼尔跟艾弗斯有一腿这事儿是真的？”

“什么时候开始的？”

“不，等等——”

“我猜是从马尼拉开始的，或者柏林？”

“你们都有感觉吗？我怎么没感觉——”

“但是头儿对尼尔从来没有过什么好脸色啊？”

“你看头儿对谁有过好脸色？那是他对待人类的出厂设置罢了。”

“再说了，那只是当着我们的面，谁知道头儿私下是怎么对他的？”

“我觉得应该比柏林那次更早。应该可以追溯到约翰内斯堡——”

“约翰内斯堡那次是几月来着？尼尔是去年冬天空降的，约翰内斯堡是三月的任务……”

话题忽然间转了向，在场的人似乎全然忘记了要继续针对新人潜在的生殖性别歧视倾向进行深入探讨，更多士兵低声参与到了涉及上司的桃色八卦讨论中来，从搜索记忆到连点成线，从交换线索到论证推导，纷纷发挥出超常的职业素养。车子行驶的速度逐渐放缓，开始频繁转弯，他们不断靠近酒店所在的街区，直到最终停下，车厢内的讨论仍然没有停止。

“昨天我听惠勒组的人说，尼尔他们花了快两周的时间调查一家名叫‘伦敦感性主义’的俱乐部的资料，这两天才终于有了进展。你们听说过这个俱乐部吗？”

“我知道。我当兵前在一家餐饮物流公司打过零工，开车给很多酒店和俱乐部送货，它是其中一家。专门给有钱的外国观光客介绍私人伴游的，顺便还搞搞偷渡和洗钱，对吧？”

“没错。”

“所以，这跟今天的任务有什么关系吗？尼尔为什么——”

车门毫无预兆地被拉开，日光照射进来，艾弗斯罕见地换上了西装便服，贝雷帽也摘掉了。所有人瞬间闭上了嘴，纷纷弓着腰站起来，提起自己的枪械行李箱，有几个动作过于惊慌，差点迎面撞上了对方，艾弗斯扶着车门皱起眉，冲着他们低声问：“怎么回事，慌慌张张的？”

“没、没事。”士兵们从车厢里跳下来，心虚地呢喃解释，“有点晕车。”

“晕车？”艾弗斯从来不记得他的人里居然还有谁会晕车，“车子医药箱里有药，还晕的话就吃一点，别耽误干活。”

“知道了。”

“头儿，你今天看起来脸色也不太好。”有人大着胆子问，“不舒服吗？”

“你看错了，我脸色没什么不好。”

艾弗斯走到最后一个跳下来的士兵背后，把车厢的卷闸门拉下来，重重关上。

“还有人在晕吗？没有了？走吧。”

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

2.

尼尔拉开副驾驶座的车门，跨坐进去摇下车窗，望着挡风板外的夜空喘了一会儿气，心跳逐渐平静下来——驾驶座上的中年司机身材严重走样，体重足有两百五十多磅，尼尔卯足了劲给了他双倍的麻醉枪剂量，才成功把他放倒——西装领口处感到有些勒，他松开了最上面的两颗扣子，又习惯性地胡乱拨弄了几下头发，抬眼对着后视镜里的自己检视了一番。

后视镜里除了他，还能隐约看见车后座上陷入昏迷的金发乘客。和司机不同，男人身材匀称而修长，被服帖地包裹在一套颜色招摇的单薄西装里，脸上化了淡妆，有着棱角鲜明的面部轮廓和浓密可人的金棕色睫毛。根据伦敦感性主义俱乐部网站上的介绍，他今年二十六岁，英国人、艺术史专业硕士生在读，喜爱建筑、古典乐、烈酒，“愿意陪伴异乡的客人领略心灵与感官的双重罗曼蒂克之夜”。

网站采用贵宾邀请制，一般访客无法登陆浏览，马希尔费了不小的功夫才帮他黑到一个消费等级颇高的贵宾账号，两个人那天晚上在尼尔的公寓里对着笔记本电脑研究到深夜：俱乐部的揽客模式，私人伴游的们应召渠道，注册贵宾的关系网，这笔皮肉生意的上下游供应商……最后的关键点落到了他们此次的任务目标身上，亚历山大·哈维泽，捷克裔德籍船舶业大亨，除了船舶制造工厂和海运物流公司，他还通过各种明里暗里的手段掌控着北海沿岸的数个重要港口，一年前曾因数额庞大的金融纠纷和骇人听闻的刑事案件接受调查，但始终未被起诉。根据信条的情报，他的手里极有可能握有关系到他们未来多项行动具体走向的关键线索，而他此次在伦敦仅停留三天，三天之后，线索就可能被转移到未知的地方。

“你们确定是在他酒店套房里的保险箱？”马希尔当晚曾这么问他，“文件资料？固态数据？还是什么东西？”

“总部给我的信息没有这么具体。”尼尔耸了耸肩，坐下来打了个哈欠，把脑袋埋进胳膊里胡乱蹭了一蹭，本来就不整齐的头发被蹭得更乱了，“只告诉了我时间、地点、人物，以及任务目标：打开他的保险箱，取出里面的东西，无论它是什么。”

“可真贴心啊，你们总部。”尼尔所在的组织对于情报信息的吝啬程度，马希尔早已见怪不怪，语气中的疑惑与担忧大于嘲讽和调侃，“给了你不到一整段话的信息，就要你冒着献身的危险去当007了。”

尼尔笑着摇了摇头，把脑袋从胳膊里抬起来。他有快三天没好好睡觉了，加上为了调节信息素水平，连着吃了几天会影响发情期的药，整个人乱七八糟，像是个宿醉的人得了重感冒。他盯着电脑屏幕上的私人伴游写真页，瓮声瓮气地说：

“总部只是告诉我任务目标，具体怎么执行，靠我自己动脑筋拿主意。这当然不是个好主意，我知道，但我拿它对比了所有其它可能的方案——这已经是失败率最低的一种了。”

“所以你只考虑了失败率这一个变量？”马希尔一手倚着他的座椅后背，语气里带着一贯的轻描淡写的敏锐，“附带伤害呢？”

“当然也考虑啦，这个方案的附带伤害是最小的了。其它的无论是突袭强闯，还是从顶层露台潜入，或者是伪造火灾……都比这个方案的后果要棘手和不可控多了。”

“你真的有想清楚这个方案最糟糕的后果吗？”

马希尔盯着他的眼睛。他们联手闯过很多祸，也冒过很多险，他从来不是个谨小慎微的合作伙伴，但这是他第一次对尼尔的决策提出质疑。

“你没认真想过，对吧？”

“我想过……”尼尔抬起手揉了揉眼睛，“但的确没想太多，不然会畏手畏脚的。再说了，我一直运气很好。”

“既然需要我配合，那你得让我知道你的底线是什么。什么情况下中止行动？还是只要能打开保险箱，你做到哪一步都可以？”

“走一步看一步吧。”尼尔托着下巴，歪过头看向马希尔，“毕竟计划永远赶不上变化，不是吗？”

“那么，你跟惠勒和艾弗斯都商量过了？”

“我跟惠勒讨论好了。”

“好吧。”马希尔放开椅子，叉着腰点了点头，“所以你还没跟艾弗斯说。”

尼尔啪的一声关上电脑，又趴回到书桌上，脑袋埋进胳膊里烦恼地摩擦，过了一会儿才抬起来，带着一副不知从哪里汲取来的自信：

“我约了他今晚碰面，会跟他交代好的。没问题。”

后来那晚他们的确碰了面，在尼尔的公寓，艾弗斯刚从伦巴第执行完另一趟任务回来，一进门就察觉到了尼尔紊乱的信息素气味。他上飞机前已经接到了惠勒的留言，了解了接下来这场任务的大致目标，但留言里并没有详细说明尼尔个人行动的方案，惠勒只是告诉他，“让尼尔自己跟你说”。而艾弗斯的直觉向来很准，当他用备用钥匙打开公寓房门，放下行李袋，走进空荡荡的屋子时，他知道尼尔就躲在暗处，等着从后面跳出来偷袭他、跟他玩闹，他装作没有注意到，径直走向卧室，就在他伸手推门时，一双手忽然从后面揽上来，捂住他的嘴、架住他的脖子，用标准但不够有力的擒拿姿势企图将他扣倒在地，他迟疑了两秒，不是因为反应慢了，而是因为他敏锐地捕捉到了尼尔发情期提前的感官信号，他反手抓住尼尔的胳膊，熟练地制止了他，将他揪到面前、背靠着卧室的门，在近身搏斗上他从不是艾弗斯的对手，但他似乎很喜欢这样，像是某种他衷情的游戏，无论被艾弗斯制止多少次，他永远乐此不疲。

“你这次反应慢了点儿。”尼尔喘着气笑了，脸颊因刚才的身体冲突而略微泛红，“再慢一两秒，我觉得我能把你扳倒。”

“你提前了？”

“什么？”

尼尔在装傻，虽然这毫无意义，他今晚约艾弗斯见面就是要坦白的，但面对Alpha的那双眼睛，他还是下意识地有点退缩。艾弗斯松开他的胳膊，把手移到他的颈部，四指在后面撩开头发，贴住他颈后的皮肤，拇指抵在脸颊下方，轻轻地往一侧掰，尼尔随之转动脖子，顺从地闭上眼睛，在对方温柔的掌部动作之间暴露出自己的腺体，身体轻微颤栗。

艾弗斯低头靠过去，在他的颈脖间停留了片刻，随即抬起脸来，嗓音有些嘶哑地在他耳边问：

“时间不对，不应该这么早。怎么了？”

“我吃了药。”尼尔不情愿地睁开眼睛，从喉咙里小声咕哝着，“调整了一下。”

“为了什么？”

“我今天晚上就是打算告诉你的。但你先保证不要发火。”

“你先告诉我是为什么。”

“你先保证。”尼尔扭开脑袋，仗着自己比Alpha高了那么几公分，故意挺直了腰背，“你保证我就说。”

他的要求不是很公平，因为严格来说，艾弗斯其实很少发火，至少不会轻易对人发火。在尼尔观察到过的几次里，艾弗斯的火气通常只在他自己体内发生，在他五脏六腑间蹿烧一通，能波及到他人的只是余烬里的零星火苗，而尼尔不喜欢那样，他觉得这种发火的习惯很不好。

“柯林西亚酒店的任务，你单独行动的方案，惠勒说让你自己告诉我。”艾弗斯像是压根没听见他的要求，“是跟这个有关？”

“差不多。”

“什么叫‘差不多’？”艾弗斯把手从他脖子上放开，退开半步，拉出他们平时在队友面前保持的那种公事公办的工作距离，“亚历山大·哈维泽的保险箱，跟你的发情期有什么关系？”

“我研究了混进他房间的几个方案，比对了成本、失败率和附带伤害，之前采用过的那些传统手段，都不是很理想。”尼尔花了一整天的时间斟酌措辞，依然没能找出最满意的表达，“我查到哈维泽在伦敦的一家俱乐部有过很多笔消费记录，大多是私人伴游，而且根据他点过的人的照片来看……”

没等他说完，艾弗斯推开他背后虚掩的卧室门，几大步走进去，在摆着笔记本电脑的书桌前停下。卧室里没开灯，电脑屏幕散发着电量不足的冷光，那间俱乐部网站的背景色是黑色的，把一长串写真照片里年轻男性Omega的金色头发衬得相当醒目。艾弗斯停顿了片刻，然后走上前略微弯腰，在触摸板上轻轻滑动手指，点开网站的其它页面，不用尼尔再说什么，这个方案的全貌已经逐渐暴露出来，艾弗斯停下手指，缓缓直起腰来，尼尔知道Alpha的脑海里此刻正在出现哪些画面，他着急地咬了咬嘴唇，想要冲过去从背后抱住艾弗斯，或者干脆把艾弗斯压倒在地板上，亲吻他满是络腮胡的脸颊，让他不能动弹，让他停止思考。

“我已经跟惠勒还有马希尔商量好了，计划很周全，也有应对意外的预案。”

艾弗斯转过身来，脸上没有什么明显的表情。但是尼尔可以分辨出来，他可以从艾弗斯的面无表情中，提取到一些其他人看不出的表情。

“惠勒负责护送我出入酒店，马希尔会在酒店内部布置好人手。那个保险箱我也查到了，老掉牙的款式型号，只要能进到房间里，我用半分钟就能打开。”

“所以你打定主意了，一切都决定好了，到最后才通知我？”

“不是的……”尼尔摇了摇头，但没想好怎么辩解，“你还在出任务，所以我没有先找你说……”

“你知道‘私人伴游’是什么意思吗？”

“我当然知道。”尼尔立刻回答，甚至笑了一下，“你以为我几岁，高中没毕业？”

“好的，你知道。那你亲眼见过吗？”

尼尔愣住了。

“你知道那些有钱的混账为了找乐子，对着自己买来的年轻人，都干得出什么样的事吗？”

尼尔转开实现，没有出声。他有些不甘心，有些想要反驳，但事实上他没有什么可反驳的，艾弗斯没有问错。

“你没见过，你不知道。加入信条之前我当了四五年雇佣兵，全欧洲最脏的皮条生意是什么样，我亲眼见过。如果你真要以那个身份混进去，一旦你进了那个老杂种的套房，只靠马希尔的内应，他想要对你做点什么，你们根本阻止不了。”

“但是我必须进去！只要我进去了，只要我找到保险箱，拿出东西，后面的就都好办了，我能出——”

尼尔话音未落，艾弗斯走出卧室，去门口拿起自己丢在那儿的行李袋，找出手机。他飞快地发送了几条语音讯息，像是在找手下的人，尼尔走过去，赶在一通电话被拨通之前问他：“你在联系队里的人？”

“你需要远距离火力支援，需要狙击点。”

得覆盖那间套房所有开窗的角度，特别是起居室和卧室。艾弗斯拨通了一名手下的号码，确认了队里目前狙击火力的储备情况，刚把电话挂断，尼尔拉住他的胳膊：

“我已经跟惠勒商量过意外预案了，如果需要援助，我会给她发送求救信号，然后她会——”

“你那种预案根本来不及。”艾弗斯甩开他的手，“只有狙击枪最快。”

一旦情况失控，从他设法发出信号，到惠勒的人能够进行有效干预，这期间最起码需要半分多钟，半分多钟的时间，已经足够一个翘着老二的有钱杂种干出很多事，艾弗斯能够想象得到，但他不愿意去仔细想象。

“好吧，好的……”尼尔重新拉住他的胳膊，着急地叮嘱道，“你布置狙击枪，布置一百架都行，但是要不要开火，什么时候开火，你必须听我的，知道吗？”

艾弗斯换了一边胳膊拿手机，低头查阅酒店附近的地图，没有回答。

“艾弗斯。艾弗斯！”

Alpha这才不情愿地抬起头来。

“除非我发出请求，否则你不可以擅自发动狙击火力。明白了吗？”

艾弗斯沉默了一阵。从部门职责和等级上来说，尼尔并没有直接对他下命令的权力，但回想起他们过往的合作，似乎的确一直是尼尔下令，他听从执行。

但这次不一样。具体哪里不一样，艾弗斯没有细想，他只是觉得这次不一样。

“不，我不明白。”

（未完待续）


End file.
